Life With A Jedi
by musicis4ever
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meet a girl named Arrana Blade. After saving her life, they return to Tatooine years later, and Obi-Wan catches her eye. Things escalate from there, as their love must be kept a secret. But when Arrana faces the Jedi Council, will she be able to fool them all? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my loyal fans! This is my Star Wars fanfic. Please be kind and treat it well. Oh, and I do love reviews! Thanks a bunch my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not George Lucas, therefore I don't own Star Wars (I wish!) I only own my characters and my own ideas.**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

"Master Qui-Gon!" A boy of about 10 years old, with blue eyes and reddish-brown hair ran to the man.

"Obi-Wan, how many times have I told you not to run off?" The concerned looking man of about 20 with shoulder length brown hair looked around.

"I am sorry, Master. I got… distracted." Obi-Wan said, looking over Qui-Gon's shoulder. A small middle aged woman with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders walked out of her house. She made a face as she set a large basket on a ship that incinerated it immediately. She stopped making the face and walked briskly over to Qui-Gon.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked, sharply.

"Yes, miss?" He responded, taken aback.

"Ma'am, actually. Do you have permission to be on our property?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"This is your property?" Qui-Gon was surprised.

"Yes. My full title is Lady Ryley Blade. Wife to Lord Jen Blade." She replied, her hands on her hips.

"This is the Blade household?" Qui-Gon asked, even more surprised.

"Correct again." She was still frowning.

"A thousand apologies, my dear Lady. You see I'm a stranger here. As is my young Padawan." He looked down at the sand as he bowed to her. Obi-Wan paused long enough to follow Qui-Gon's lead.

"You are Jedi Masters?" Ryley questioned, letting them stand.

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The wandering boy over there is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. Although, you should tell your Padawan to be careful. He is too close to that ship. It incinerates anything in an instant." No sooner had Ryley said this, then a slave trader yelled out: "Be careful, boy!" A large flame shot into the sky.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shouted, fear in his heart. The scared boy ran back to him. Qui-Gon sighed, relieved and distressed.

"I'm sorry, Master." Obi-Wan said, looking at his feet.

"It is all right. All the same you must be mindful, my very young Padawan!"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon ruffled the boy's hair, affectionately. Ryley smiled, the corners of her brown eyes crinkling. Her smile contrasted with her tanned face.

"He could be your son!" She remarked, still smiling. Qui-Gon returned her smile.

"You have gained my trust, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. You have permission to be on our property. Welcome to Tatooine."

"Thank you, my Lady." He said, bowing his head to her.

"Please, call me Ryley." She said, returning his bow.

"All right then… Ryley."

She met his eyes, and the wind picked up rapidly. Worry crossed her face as she looked at Obi-Wan.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Sandstorm. Come inside, quickly!" She showed them in. Three boys were running around, yelling and laughing.

"Children!" A strong male voice called out. The boys stopped running and ceased their yelling and laughing, instantly.

"This is my family. My husband Lord Jen Blade," She gestured to the red haired man in the wheelchair.

"Our eldest son Kyle," She motioned to the tall brunette, green-eyed teenager.

"Our second son Stephen," She smiled at the 12-year-old red haired boy.

"And our youngest son Troy," She lifted him up, his light brown hair falling into his brown eyes. He was about 9 years old, and rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and the boy is his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Ryley explained.

"Pleasure," they chorused.

"I'm honored to meet you all," Qui-Gon returned. Ryley kissed Troy and set him down. She sighed.

"Where are those impossible girls?" She asked, exasperated.

At that moment, a tall pretty girl of around 12 ran in, her red hair flowing behind her.

"Sorry, Mum. We were just looking after Ana." She said, making sure to bow to her guests. 2 smaller girls of 11 ran in, auburn haired and tear tracks on their faces.

The first one spoke: "Mommy? She's not getting any better!" The second one burst into tears, again.

"Lilia, is this true?" Ryley asked of the eldest girl.

"It is. She's actually getting worse." Lilia bit her lip, holding back tears. A piercing scream ripped through the wind of the sandstorm.

"ANA!" The whole Blade family yelled, running into the other room. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed.

"Kara, stay back." Ryley said to the first auburn haired girl.

"You too, Crystal." Jen said, holding the second on his lap. The girl on the bed was staring up at the roof of the clay hut, shaking slightly. Her green eyes were flickering from side to side. Suddenly, her eyelids snapped shut and she grew perfectly still.

"That's our youngest child, Arrana. She's been like this for weeks. Tell me, have you seen anything like this before?" Ryley asked, worry all over her face again. Qui-Gon stepped closer to Arrana, but was stopped by Jen.

"I will not hurt your daughter, sir. I'm here to help her." Qui-Gon insisted. Ryley nodded at her husband, and Jen let him pass. Arrana had long red hair like her father. Her pale skin was barely touched by the sun, and her hand rested upon her chest. She was sleeping peacefully. She was just an 8-year-old girl. Qui-Gon put his hand on her forehead.

"She's ice cold. But still conscious… If I could just – " He stopped talking, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Hold on… Got her! She's becoming warmer now, and more… and more!" He took his hand off of her forehead, as Arrana opened her eyes.

"Mom?" She asked, not failing to notice the Jedi who'd saved her life.

"Hello, little one!" Qui-Gon smiled at her.

"Hello, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. You saved my life!" She said, smiling to reveal a missing front tooth.

"That I did." He replied.

"We can't thank you enough, Master Qui-Gon!" Jen was saying to the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan gently touched Arrana's face. The wind died down when he did. Bright pink patches appeared on both of their faces as their eyes met.

"Well, we must be going. The storm's died down, so we shouldn't be harmed." Qui-Gon said, gently leading Obi-Wan away. Arrana's face fell a bit when he left her room.

"Shame it is so soon. Arrana barely met you, sir." Jen said, sadly.

"It is sad. But your daughter should be safe now. I have removed the virus that was killing her, and it cannot mutate." Qui-Gon explained.

"Will you return?" Ryley asked.

"I don't believe so." He replied.

"In that case, take this." She gave him a pendant on a string cord.

"This is so you'll remember us." Jen said, holding his wife's hand.

"Qui-Gon, sir?" A small voice said, timidly by his knees. He knelt down to Arrana. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said before her brothers and sisters embraced her.

"I won't ever forget you." Qui-Gon said, as they all turned around.

"We'll never forget you, either Master Qui-Gon!" They chorused. He smiled and took Obi-Wan's hand. They left, Qui-Gon ducking as he went out.

"What an odd pair!" Jen remarked, as the children laughed and played with Arrana.

"I think they're wonderful!" Ryley returned, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**So… Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not George Lucas, therefore I don't own Star Wars (I wish!) I only own my characters and my own ideas.**

**Chapter 2: Six Years Later**

"Come on, Ana!" Troy called, his legs going at quite the pace for a 15 year old. Arrana laughed and caught up with her brother, embracing him. She kissed his head, and he made a face.

"Eww! Girl germs!" He squirmed out of her grasp, continuing his run.

"I'm only a year younger than you, silly!" She rolled her green eyes and blew a strand of her red hair out of her face.

She sighed, running after Troy. Suddenly, her twin sisters Crystal and Kara, now 17, cleared their throats. Arrana closed her green eyes, taking a deep breath.

"_Honestly!_ How do you expect to get married, if you insist on running around like a madwoman?" Crystal said, shaking her head in disapproval, causing her auburn curls to bounce. Arrana turned around, frowning at her sister.

"I believe I will _never_ marry." She retorted, sitting on a large rock. It vibrated and she groaned, standing up. The rock zoomed away.

"Why? Is it because no man can handle you?" Kara asked giggling slightly, her glossy auburn hair shimmering in the midday suns.

"No!" Arrana replied, sharply. Her sisters waited, patiently. "It's because I have yet to find a man with a sound mind and good manners. Also, not one man here interests me. I want to find someone that's like Father. Wonderful and handsome, and someone who cares about me as much as he cares for himself." Arrana suddenly caught sight of a boy her age. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on his name.

He had short reddish-brown hair and a small ponytail near the base of his neck, with one long strand over his shoulder. Arrana's head was cocked to one side. The boy caught her eye, looked over his shoulder, and then smiled at her. She blushed and returned his smile, returning her head to its original position. He walked over to her, while her sisters pretended to be interested in whatever the Toydarian Watto was trying to sell them.

"Hello, miss!" The boy said to her, brightly. _Yep, definitely know _him_. His _name_ however, I can't remember. Stupid brain, work already! And now you look ridiculous just standing here like an idiot. Be a lady!_ Arrana blinked and curtsied.

"Hello!" She said to him. He bowed to her.

"I'm sorry to be so forward, but you seem very familiar to me. Have we met before?" The boy asked, surprising her.

"You weren't being forward at all! And it's funny you should ask because I feel the same. About how we might have met before." Arrana bit her lip, trying not to meet his captivating blue eyes.

"What's your name?" They asked together, and they both laughed.

"Sorry, you go first!" She said, smiling.

"No, you! I insist!" He replied, grinning at her.

"Well, if you insist… My name's Arrana Blade." She said, still looking at her feet.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, but you can call me Obi-Wan. Most people do anyway," he said. At the mention of his name, Arrana was so surprised that she looked straight into his blue eyes. It was then that she realized how close he was to her. The same thought must have occurred to him because he backed away from her, looking at her pensively.

"I apologize for my ignorance, but _where_ have we met before?" He asked.

"I believe it was your own Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, that healed me 6 years ago?"

"Ah, yes! Now I remember. You've grown into a beautiful young lady, Miss Blade."

"I thank you, Obi-Wan. Please, call me Arrana!" She smiled at him. He blushed. They stood in a long silence.

"Well, I had better go," Obi-Wan said, clearing his throat.

"Are you sure?" Arrana said, a bit sad.

"Don't worry! I've got a feeling that we'll meet again, hopefully very soon." He smiled at her, and bowed. She curtsied and bid him goodbye.

"If you do return here, Obi-Wan, would you be so kind as to bring your Master as well please? I'm longing to see him again."

"As you wish, Arrana." He bowed to her again and left. She blinked in astonishment at the sincerity of his last comment. She sighed, a smile on her face that echoed how she felt. She returned back to her hut, the smile still on her face.

"What's gotten you so happy today, Ana?" Troy asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Well, don't tell Crystal and Kara because… I met someone!" Arrana blushed at the thought of what her sisters would say.

"Why would I tell them that? You meet someone everyday! That's not really important news to keep a secret." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Keep your voice down!" Arrana hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow at her insistence.

"I want you to keep this a secret because the person I met was a boy not much older than me." This information caused Troy to nearly drop a copper pan he was washing.

"_What_?!" He whispered in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I think I like him and I think he likes me too!" Arrana giggled, then covered her mouth. Troy's eyes grew as wide as the plates on the table.

"Now you must promise me not to tell anyone about this, okay?" She pleaded with him.

"Or what?" He said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Or I'll tell Mom and Dad what _really_ happened that makes you run to the market everyday!" Arrana returned, smirking.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about!" Troy said, his eyes shifting from side to side like they do when he's bluffing.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Or should I say, _whom_ I'm talking about?" Her green eyes glinted, mischievously.

"Shut up! Don't say a _word_ about her!" Troy leapt at his sister and covered her mouth. Her eyes laughed at him. "Fine! I promise I won't tell anyone. Just keep your mouth shut!" He let her go, bitterly.

"Why should she keep her mouth shut?" Jen asked, wheeling his chair inside. Ryley also came in, looking as confused as her husband. Crystal and Kara walked into the hut, looking very prim.

"She'll catch a cold if she doesn't." Troy hastily said, running into the kitchen without another word. That seemed good enough for their parents, although their sisters looked at Arrana in suspicion. After dinner, her sisters cornered Arrana in her room.

"All right, you! We know that you hardly _ever_ get sick nowadays." Crystal said, her eyes flashing.

"What's _really_ going on?" Kara said, her eyes narrowing. Arrana knew lying to them would be useless, so she sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. But don't scream or make a big fuss over this. I met someone. A boy, and I like him." She bit her lip, preparing for the squeals. Sure enough, they came.

"Arrana, this is simply marvelous!" Crystal said, tears of joy in her eyes.

"We thought it would _never_ happen!" Kara said, also crying just as joyfully.

"I never said I loved him. He's just… Different. Now, keep your voices down or you'll wake Mom and Dad again!" Arrana sighed as her sisters continued to giggle.

"Too late!" They said, still giggling.

"What is going on here?" Jen snapped, rubbing his eyes. Troy and Ryley appeared, looking cross. Arrana had a guilty look upon her face.

"What happened, Arrana?" Ryley asked, folding her arms. Arrana took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, but thanks for your patience with me! Review please!**

**Thanks a bunch, my lovelies!**

**- Meaghan**

**Chapter 3: Arrana Tells It All**

"The truth is… I met someone." Arrana bit her lip.

"A boy, Mom!" Kara put in, stifling a laugh.

"Oh? Who?" Ryley asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arrana was about to talk, when she heard a loud noise outside.

"What in the world was that?" She said, going out of the hut. Her family followed her.

"Ana, get back in the hut and take your sisters and brother with you." Jen said, warningly.

"Dad, what's going on?" Crystal whispered.

"Just what I feared would. Get in the hut now! Don't come out again until I tell you. Ryley, please go in!"

"I won't leave you here to deal with him alone! What if he takes _all_ of you this time?" Ryley said, tears in her eyes.

"He won't. I have the Force on my side. Even if I _do_ get struck down, I won't be gone. I'll always be with you, my love."

"Just be careful out here, all right?" She sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I promise." He kissed her and hugged each of his children.

"I love you, Daddy!" Arrana said, before backing into the hut.

"I love you too, my little troublemaker! I love you _all_." He closed the door behind him, wheeling his chair away. Arrana ran to her window in her room she shared with her sisters. She looked out of it, and saw a cloaked figure with a red and black face. She could see horns sticking out of the figure's bare head. Then she saw and heard the red lightsaber slice through the night air. She gasped, covering her mouth. She also saw her father's blue lightsaber come out and block the other's. A clash of bright purple sparks scattered everywhere.

The fight lasted for an hour or so. Then, it happened. The Sith Lord struck Jen almost through his heart. Tears streamed from her green eyes as she watched the Sith Lord get on his hovercraft and fly away. Too shocked to say anything, she ran down the stone steps and out the door. She knew she was too late.

"Daddy?" She sank down beside him, her tears splashing on his ashen face.

"Ana? Are you safe?" He said, between his short gasps for breath.

"Yes, we _all _are. Just hang in there, Daddy. We'll get you healed." Arrana sniffed as her mother took her place by her Dad's side. She didn't hear what they said to one another, but she thought she'd understand when she was older. Without a moment's notice, Jen went limp in Ryley's arms. He didn't rise up again, his eyes were staring up unblinking at hers.

"Jen!" Ryley sobbed into his corpse. Arrana held Troy close as she cried into Kara and Crystal's shoulders, overcome by grief.

"I promise you. Someday, I will make the Sith Lord pay for what he did to you Daddy. Even if it kills me." Arrana vowed, once she could breathe again. Before she knew it, she was burying her father in the sand under the moon's watch. She sank down by his grave, resting her forehead on his tombstone.

"I'll never forget this for as long as I live. I'll make you proud, Daddy! Just you wait!" She kissed her fingertips and touched them to the tombstone.

"Goodbye, Dad." She turned her back and walked away.

**4 years later…**

Arrana gasped in surprise as she saw a figure duck into the hut. She took a running start and leapt into the arms of her eldest brothers: Kyle and Stephen.

"And what am I? Last night's trash?" Lilia said, making a face at her youngest sister.

"No, you're my crazy big sister!" Arrana hugged her tightly.

"We've missed you so much! Where are Kara, Crystal, Troy and Mom?" Kyle asked, leading Stephen inside.

"Kara and Crystal have moved out and are on Naboo. Troy and Mom went to the market. He's finally going to ask the girl he loves to marry him."

"Speaking of love, we heard _you've _got a special somebody!" Stephen said, slinging his arm around Arrana's bare shoulders. She wrinkled her nose at him, making a face.

"All right, all right. If you don't want to tell us, we won't make you!" Kyle sighed, turning away.

"See? _This_ is why I was afraid for you two to come back! You always insist on knowing everything about everybody." Arrana pouted, folding her arms.

"Don't do that, Ana. You're creasing your dress!" Lilia chided her.

"Well, I must say, she _does_ look stunning," a familiar male voice said. Arrana's eyes brightened, because she knew who would be accompanying him.

"It _can't_ be!" Kyle breathed.

"It has to be though, no one else would… Would they?" Stephen looked at Lilia, who shrugged.

"But it _is_!" Arrana pushed her siblings to the side, and greeted the speaker at the door.

"Good afternoon, Master Qui-Gon! Are you able to stay longer this time?" She asked, curtsying.

"Unfortunately not. We just so happened to stop here, while we gather parts and fuel for our ship. Actually, it wasn't my idea." He stepped aside, allowing the very man Arrana had been expecting to enter the house. Arrana's heart sped up, and her cheeks turned pink.

"Obi-Wan?" Arrana said, surprised by how much he'd changed.

"Good afternoon to you too, Arrana." He said, amused.

Kyle stifled a laugh. She ignored him, but kept it in her mind to have a pillow fight with him later.

Obi-Wan took in Arrana's emerald sleeveless dress. It was lined by gold thread and shimmered in the sunlight streaming through the open door and windows. She seemed to have gotten tanner since he'd last seen her because her skin was glowing a beautiful light golden color that took his breath away. He raised his eyes to her sparkling green ones, and he realized that she was even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her.

"Do you remember my siblings?" Arrana said, looking away from Obi-Wan.

"Indeed, but I do not remember them." Qui-Gon replied, indicate the group entering the hut. Arrana looked over his shoulder, her eyes widening. The people coming in were new to her as well. A very pretty blonde woman, a few years older than Arrana, held a small blonde haired boy with brown eyes in her arms. She was wearing a blue dress that brushed the floor, and she kissed Kyle.

"Everyone, this is my wife Lauren. Lauren, my brother and sisters and Jedi Master Qui-Gon Gin with his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Kyle said, getting the sand off of his tan robes.

"Pleased to meet you all at last!" She shook everyone's hand. Stephen helped a pretty raven-haired woman inside. She wore a white dress and was quite pregnant. He smiled at her and smoothed out his blue robes.

"And this is _my_ wife, Clara." Stephen said, whispering to her who everybody was.

"I am honored to meet you all." Clara said, curtsying. Lilia introduced the mysterious and handsome brown haired man in green robes to be her fiancé, Aaron. He kissed her fondly, causing her cheeks to turn as pink as her dress.

"Well, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, how about some lunch?" Lilia suggested. Obi-Wan let everyone go ahead of him into the kitchen, but took Arrana aside.

"There's something I must tell you before it's too late." He said, quite flustered. Arrana waited patiently for him to continue.

"Lately – Well, to be honest, ever since the day that I met you – I've been having certain… feelings for you. Feelings that I cannot explain, not even to myself." Here he paused. Arrana remained silent although her heart was beating as fast as Anakin's when he was pod racing.

"Arrana… I love you!" Obi-Wan bit his lip, afraid he'd said too much. She blinked at him. After a few moments' silence, she took his hand and went out the door. She led him into the shadows of an alleyway, so they couldn't be seen. He looked and felt very confused and was truly pleasantly surprised when she turned around quickly, planting a passionate kiss upon his parted lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Events That Followed**

Sometime later, Obi-Wan broke apart from her. This wasn't because he wanted to, but it was due to the fact that someone had cleared his or her throat. Arrana's eyes widened as she recognized the person. The person was a burly man. He had bristly brown hair, cropped closely to his receding hairline. His eyes were brown, hidden beneath bushy eyebrows. His robes had once been white, but were now yellow with sand and age. He also had a huge belly and looked extremely intimidating. This was for a good reason, as he was the enslaver and slave dealer.

"Good afternoon, Lady Blade." He said, in a low growl of a voice. He bowed to her, respectively. She curtsied, shaking in fear.

"Hello, Rex." She said, braver than she felt.

"I see you aren't alone. However…" Rex narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan. "I don't know who _he_ is, and you know the rules in these parts."

"Yes, I do. But he's a close friend of mine, Rex. So you best keep your whip to yourself, you hear?" Arrana glared at Rex.

"Suit yourself, milady. _But – _" Rex stuck his leathery face close to Obi-Wan's.

"If I catch you in anymore places you shouldn't be in, then I'll take you _both_." Rex walked away, muttering. Arrana sighed in relief and glanced at Obi-Wan.

"Are you all right?" She asked, taking in his sweaty face.

"I am now, but I must be truthful with you. I was terrified!"

"So was I. Rex will do anything to keep his reputation as the cruelest slave dealer and enslaver on Tatooine. All the same, he will not dare to do anything that would compromise his respectful nature towards those who hold a powerful position, such as my family does. If he ever enslaved any of my siblings or my mother, or even me, he would be in huge trouble with the Hutts. Not that they care about people really, but they are sticklers about royal decrees." Arrana explained.

"What 'royal decree' does your family fall under?" Obi-Wan asked, curiously.

"I am a lady of Tatooine, therefore I cannot be legally enslaved unless it is a selfless act to save one who is not a noble." Arrana opened her eyes, as she had closed them to remember the brief summary. Obi-Wan was standing five feet from her. "Have I offended you, Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"No, it's just that I don't know if… Never mind. We should go inside for lunch." He led her back to her house.

"There you two are! We thought a sandstorm blew you away." Lilia teased Arrana.

"Not at all, just some trouble with Rex. Arrana handled it beautifully, if I may say so."

"Did she now?" Ryley asked, looking at Arrana in surprise.

"He would have enslaved Obi-Wan if I hadn't. I just couldn't deal with the guilt I would feel if a Jedi Master in training were ever to slip through my fingers. I've said too much, I'm sorry." She blushed and ran into the kitchen.

"She's very shy." Ryley smiled at Obi-Wan's expression. He nodded as Qui-Gon entered the house with the rest of the Blade family.

"Mum, where's Arrana?" Stephen asked.

"She's in the kitchen."

"Ah, I'll talk to her."

"Stephen, let her have her space." Clara kissed his cheek.

"You're right. I just worry about her that's all. Ever since Father passed away, she hasn't been the same."

"Lord Jen passed away then." Qui-Gon said, sorrowfully. Obi-Wan looked up from his clasped hands.

"Four years ago, yes. Ana took it the hardest out of all of us. After all, her father _was_ her Jedi trainer." Ryley bit her lip.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Obi-Wan said, sincerely.

"Don't be. Jen didn't suffer and died in a good spirit. I worry for my children, though."

"I won't let anything happen to them, I promise."

"Thank you, Qui-Gon, I know that with you as their guardian my children will be safe." She curtsied to him. Arrana wished she could stay in the kitchen for the rest of her life, but she knew she must face the others. She took a deep breath and took a bowl of fruit out to the table. After lunch, she went outside to the balcony. Qui-Gon followed her.

"Hello, Master Qui-Gon." She smiled at him.

"Hello, Lady Arrana."

"You know you can call me Arrana."

"It's polite to use one's full title in a civilized setting." He leaned against the balcony's rail.

"Right. What's on your mind?"

"I do not think it is wise to speak my mind, but it would be far worse not to. Milady, I know what you feel for my Padawan Obi-Wan."

"How–?" She wondered, but stopped at Qui-Gon's glance. "I don't understand, Master Qui-Gon."

"To love is natural, as we all are encouraged to love. However, do not become attached to each other, especially as Jedis in training. That leads to the Dark Side… As does pain and suffering." Qui-Gon gave her a serious look that made her feel as if her mind were being read. A tear escaped from her green eyes, as she realized he was talking about her father.

"How long have you known?"

"Since he was killed four years ago. I am so sorry for your loss, but you must not dwell upon the past. Lord Jen Blade was a great Jedi Master and I'm sure he was a wonderful father. He died in peace with no suffering."

"I just wish there was something I could have done to save him."

"Arrana, listen to me. No one can prevent death from coming, no matter how much they want to. You would have died alongside your father and he would have been disappointed." He put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him, confused and surprised. "He contacted me nearly every week for ten years. In each message, he expressed his wish for you to be happy and loved when he passed on. I have made a promise to him, one I will not and _cannot_ break. You were given a second chance at life, Arrana. Do not waste it pining away over one who is already lost."

"What you say is true, Master Qui-Gon. Thank you… For everything." She kissed his cheek before she went back inside. After dinner, Obi-Wan surprised her more than anything by pulling her outside.

"Milady, I apologize infinitely, but I have to go. I hope we will meet again one day soon." He kissed her hand and ran off, leaving Arrana confused. She walked back to her house; now empty except for her, Ryley, and Troy.

"Ana, will you help clean the dishes please?" Ryley asked.

"I – " Arrana stopped talking as Troy ran inside, with the hologram of Kara and Crystal on Naboo.

"Crystal, Kara, what a pleasant surprise!" Ryley greeted her daughters. They both looked pleased and prim, much like what they did before they left. Although, something was different about them. Arrana grinned.

"So, I'm guessing you two have fallen in love?" Arrana said.

"Yes! But we aren't on Naboo anymore. We're on a planet called Earth in the Solar System about a thousand light-years from Tatooine. It didn't take us long to get here though, did it, Kara?" Crystal looked at her. Kara shook her head; her glossy curls shining in the yellow sun, streaming through a window presumably.

"There's only _one _sun there?" Arrana and Troy asked in unison.

"Children, please control yourselves!" Ryley frowned in disapproval.

"Yes, Mother." They replied, waiting for their sisters to finish their story.

"Actually, we travelled here by light speed. It took a few hours for us to land. We were in a dark place they call an 'abandoned warehouse'. Since our ship cloaked itself, we weren't able to relocate it." Kara nudged Crystal, who was examining a glittering object on her left ring finger. She started.

"Oh! We walked for a few feet before two unfriendly men, wearing strange stockings over their entire face, ran at us waving strange blasters around. They told us to give them all our valuables. Well, we had none to give so we told them so. They didn't believe us and fired a shot at Kara. It was then we realized that those weren't blasters. Humans call them guns and what comes out of the barrel is a bullet, or more if the gun is bigger." Crystal took a drink of water.

"But we were saved by a car with flashing blue and red lights on its top. Oh, it was a Police car! The deputy, who was more handsome then anyone I had ever seen before, stayed by my side until an ambulance came by and picked me up. Oh the Paramedic was very handsome as well. He stayed by Crystal's side, telling her that I would be all right." Kara sighed in happiness.

"What's a Paramedic?" Arrana asked.

"Basically a human form of a healing droid."

"Ah, I see."

"Oh, and the paramedic proposed to me. I'm getting married in a few months!"

"What's his name?" Arrana said, excitedly.

"Alexander Whitmore. Our planet intrigues him. He didn't know there were other planets outside of the Solar System that could be home to life."

"What about your deputy?" Ryley asked Kara.

"His name is Clyde Voss. He hasn't proposed to me as of yet."

"I'm sure he will soon." Arrana assured her.

"How long have you been on Earth?" Troy asked, pushing Arrana out of the way. She glared at his back.

"For four years."

"Wow, time goes slower than here on Tatooine!" Troy remarked.

"Earth sounds exciting!" Arrana gushed.

"Yes, but it is not home. We hope to bring our men back to Tatooine with us someday." Crystal nearly squealed.

"But we must go now, we love you!" Kara seemed to be ushering her out of the room.

"We love you too, girls. Good bye!" Ryley turned the hologram off. Arrana went into the kitchen and filled the sink with warm soapy water. She looked out of the window, taking the washcloth and a dish. She thought about Obi-Wan as she cleaned the dish. _I wonder why he had to leave so suddenly? Does he no longer care for me? Oh, rubbish, Arrana, get ahold of yourself._ She angrily cleaned the next dish. _Besides, he isn't thinking about me. He's got his mission to think about first and foremost. A relationship has to be the last thing on his mind._ She paused, submerging her hands into the water.

"Ana, dear, are you all right?" Ryley asked, as she saw tears in Arrana's eyes.

"I don't know any more, Mum." Arrana sank to the floor, crying without knowing why.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Ryley sat down in front of her and embraced her. She kissed her daughter's head and held her until her sobs subsided.

"Sorry, Mum, I'll finish the dishes."

"No, sweetheart, we'll have the droids do them. Come on, I want to show you something." Ryley turned on the kitchen droids. They started to work on the dishes immediately. Ryley led Arrana up to the attic.

"What's up here?" Arrana asked, waving away the cobwebs in front of her face.

"_This _is what I wanted to show you." Ryley presented her with a set of Jedi robes fit for a young woman. A cloud of dust arose. Arrana coughed, as she shook the dust off them.

"They're lovely, Mum."

"They were mine when I was your age. I want you to have them."

"Oh, Mum, thank you!" Arrana embraced Ryley in happiness. Something dawned on her. "But I no longer have a Jedi Master to train me."

"Yes you do. _I_ will train you, if you will allow me to."

"Oh Mum! I'd be honored to!" Arrana grinned at Ryley.

"Then rest up, Ana, your training starts in the morning."

**Meanwhile…**

Obi-Wan sighed as he returned to Qui-Gon's ship. He didn't want to leave Arrana, but he had to.

"Master, must I leave her?"

"Yes. She must complete her training and you should as well."

"I can't leave her without telling her why."

"If she means that much to you, then you may say goodbye to her properly tomorrow. It is dark out and you may not be able to return here as quickly."

"Yes, Master."

"Now get some rest, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon went into the back room. Obi-Wan stared out of the opening of the ship, thinking about Arrana. _She has her family to care for. Besides, she's a noble and a Jedi in training. She doesn't have time for a relationship! Her mother probably wouldn't even approve of someone like me wanting to be with her daughter. Arrana can't be thinking of me the way I'm thinking about her._ He punched his pillow to fluff it up and Arrana's smiling face appeared before him. _How can she love me after I left her with such a stupid excuse? She won't want to see me. Qui-Gon, yes, but me, not a chance._ He fell asleep with an aching heart. Little did he know that Arrana's heart was aching just as much.

_Obi-Wan woke with a start in a strange house. He was in a rather large bed. Confused, he looked around for Qui-Gon, but he was nowhere to be seen. However, he saw the back of Arrana's head. Her long red hair shone in the soft sunlight pouring in through the window. She was wearing a silky white nightgown, which went to her knees. Seeming to know Obi-Wan was staring at her, she turned around and smiled at him. She looked some years older and had a sparkling ring on her left hand._

"_Good morning, Obi-Wan!" She lay down next to him, kissing him on his cheek. He blinked at her._

"_Arrana, you're…"_

"_Your wife, yes." She held him close, and he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He pulled the covers to his chin. "Are you cold?" Her green eyes widened._

"_What? Oh, no, I'm not. I-I just… Why are you staring at me like that?" He said, noticing a mischievous glint in her eyes._

"_You don't remember last night, do you?"_

"_What happened last night?" His question was answered as she kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her as they made out. Her lips moved from his lips to his cheek, and then to his neck. Suddenly, he felt someone shaking him._

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon's voice startled Obi-Wan awake.

"Master, what's wrong?" He asked, instinctively grabbing his lightsaber. The suns were high in the sky.

"It's time to say goodbye to her." Qui-Gon gave him a small smile.

"Already? I haven't got much time!" Obi-Wan ran out and then poked his head back inside. "Thank you, Master!" He grinned and ran flat out to Arrana's house. He paused at her door to catch his breath. Checking his appearance, he knocked on the door. Arrana answered it, looking as beautiful as ever.

**Previously…**

Arrana slept soundly that night, but she thought about her dream while she was getting dressed. _I was married to Obi-Wan Kenobi! Imagine that! Hmm… I wonder what kind of wife I'd be. What am I thinking about? I have a job to do!_ She shook the memory of the dream from her head and brushed her hair until it shone. A droid came into her room with her breakfast. She rose from her mirrored desk as the droid set the tray down.

"Please enjoy your meal, my lady," it bowed to her. She smiled and thanked it. After her breakfast, she brought her tray down to the kitchen droids.

"I loved my breakfast, thank you for preparing it for me." She curtsied to them. Her lavender dress had gold embroidery accents on the collar-line, the ends of the sleeves, the bodice, and the skirt. She heard a knock on the front door. Puzzled, she answered it, seeing Obi-Wan staring back at her.

"Lady Arrana!" He bowed to her and she resisted the urge to kiss him.

"Obi-Wan, it is good to see you again." She curtsied to him.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Won't you please come in out of the heat?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay long. I've only enough time to tell you that I'm sorry for my abrupt departure last night. It was unfair of me to leave you in such a state. My wish is for you to forgive me and if not, then I wish you all the love and happiness in the world that I cannot give to you because of my duty."

"Oh, Obi-Wan! I'm glad to hear that. Of course I forgive you!" Arrana smiled, resting her head against the doorframe. He was so shocked that he became momentarily speechless and bowed.

"I wish I could say more, but all I _can_ do is leave you once again with a painful goodbye. You truly _are_ amazing, Arrana, and someday you'll see it too." He kissed her hand before he departed with a heavy heart. Arrana felt a sudden change in the weather. Clouds formed in the previously empty blue sky. She sighed, feeling the moisture in the air thicken. A tear fell down her cheek as raindrops fell around her.

"Have I said too much? Or was it not enough? Oh, what does it matter now? I'll probably never see him again." She looked up at the stormy sky and fell to her knees in the wet sand. Sheets of rain were now coming down. She sobbed outside of the door. Ryley came out and ushered her daughter back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Back to the Slave Market**

After a few weeks, Arrana sighed as she went for a walk outside. She looked around the streets and saw a young man backed into a corner by Rex. Arrana's normally kind green eyes flashed. She marched over to him.

"How did a runt like you escape my notice?" Rex growled at him.

"He doesn't belong to you, Rex." She cringed as Rex drew near to her, holding the young man's arm in his meaty fist.

"How I have longed to see you be on the streets away from your mother's protection. The Hutts are always looking for a new slave girl." He took Arrana's forearm in his other hand. She stomped on his foot and wrenched her arm out of his.

"Get out of here!" Arrana shouted, as the young man broke free.

"Milady, I won't leave you!" He said, fervently.

"Please, just go!" She cried out as Rex pulled her arms behind her back and tied them tightly. The ropes cut into her skin. The young man left her reluctantly and ran off.

"Your mother will pay me highly to get her youngest daughter back before someone else does." Rex laughed.

"If money's all you want, then money is all you'll get. But you will never be happy." Arrana was pushed into walking. The slave market was where the Toydarian Watto bought her. She went to where Anakin and Shmi Skywalker resided. Anakin was shocked and overjoyed to see his best friend again, given the circumstance. Shmi sighed.

"I was afraid something like this would happen to one of the Blade children. But, I promise to be the best mother to you as I can."

"Ms. Skywalker-" Arrana began.

"I've told you to call me 'Shmi'. It's all right."

"Shmi, you're my second mother. I'm delighted that Watto put me here."

"How did you become enslaved?"

"Rex tried enslaving a young man on the streets, but I helped aid in their escape. I wish I could do the same for you two as well."

"Come. Your wrists have been cut badly from the ropes. Let me clean them." Shmi led Arrana to the kitchen where she drew fresh water to cleanse Arrana's wounds.

"Now this will sting." Shmi began cleaning Arrana's left wrist. Arrana winced but didn't complain.

"You're very brave to take part in the slave market today. I'm sure that young man will always be in your debt." Shmi wrapped Arrana's wrist in clean bandages and worked on her right one.

"Is Watto still refusing to let Anakin go?" Arrana asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I don't understand him sometimes." Shmi said, wrapping Arrana's other wrist and draining the water.

"Who, Anakin or Watto?"

"Both." Shmi took the cloths away to wash them. Arrana sighed, sitting on the floor. She slept there, but was awakened by Shmi.

"Ana, there's a spare bed in my room. Why don't you sleep there?" She said. Arrana nodded and did so. Her green dress was replaced with a traditional slave dress. She lived with Anakin and Shmi for a little over a year when one day, she heard Anakin go out and then heard a sand storm beginning some hours later. Arrana and Shmi were embroidering clothes when Anakin returned. But he was not alone. Qui-Gon followed him, along with a brunette young woman that Arrana didn't recognize and a long eared Gungan. Both Shmi and Arrana rose, setting their work aside.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Arrana!" Anakin said, hugging both of them in turn.

"Hello, Ani!" Arrana smiled at him, fondly.

"I found them all outside in the desert. Well, they actually found ME first in Watto's store. I think their spaceship crashed not too far from here." Anakin explained. Arrana caught Shmi's eye and went into the kitchen. She was well aware of Obi-Wan following her with his eyes.

"Who was that?" The brunette woman asked, referring to Arrana.

"She's a slave like both Anakin and I are. Her name is Arrana Blade." Shmi responded.

"How long has she been enslaved?" Qui-Gon asked, surprised.

"A little over a year now and Watto refuses to let anyone take her. She was captured by the slave dealer, Rex, and was put away in here. Her mother has no hope of finding her looking as she does. After all, royal families don't come to Mos Eisley everyday. Her family most likely believes her to be missing or dead. That's what happens on Tatooine. Enslavement, life as a royal or farmer, and finally death."

"Don't forget about pod racing, Mom!" Anakin reminded her as Arrana returned with a bowl of fruit.

"Anakin, I've told you. Watto won't let you!" Shmi said.

"He might, if I finish all my work this time. Besides, I don't want to have to endure Sebulba's gloating again." Anakin whined. Arrana walked in and began setting the table.

"Mom, what if Arrana competes too? She's a really good flyer." Anakin said.

"Ani, you know I'm not allowed to pod race or fly." Arrana said, pouring beverages.

"What if you didn't look like yourself?" He asked.

"I don't know, Ani..." Her will was breaking.

"I can't do this without you!" His blue eyes pleaded with her. Her will snapped.

"All right. I'll do it for you." She crouched down to his eye level and kissed his head.

"Thanks, Ana." He hugged her.

"Promise me that you'll both be careful, okay?" Shmi said.

"We promise." They said.

"All right. But make sure Watto knows. For _both_ of your sakes." Shmi kissed each of their heads. They left, and neither found out what happened afterwards. They returned with men's clothes for Arrana an hour later. She went into the kitchen to change. Anakin checked on her when she said he could.

"So, Ani, how do I look?" Arrana said, appearing before him in slave robes of a male. He stifled a laugh.

"What?" She said, confused.

"You look funny with your long hair." Anakin giggled. Arrana folded her arms and pondered this thought. She sighed, knowing she'd never be taken for a man if her hair was so long.

"Ani, do you still have that dagger I made for you?" Arrana asked. He nodded and gave it to her. She took a shaky breath and took a handful of her red hair. She closed her eyes and cut her hair in jagged strokes so that it was uneven all around. Anakin was looking at her pensively when she turned around.

"Much better!" Anakin said, appearing next to her. She grinned at him. They headed out to their pods. Arrana's was nearly the same as Anakin's except that it was green and had smaller engines plus a larger cockpit.

She was doing a last minute tune up on her pod, when she heard a loud buzz and strange scream. She stood up quickly and saw that Jar-Jar had his hand stuck in Anakin's engine. The other girl helped him out and she sighed in relief, as Anakin was able to make his pod work. She rolled her green eyes and put her helmet and goggles on. She got into the cockpit and turned hers on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Podrace**

The next day, they got to the Galactic Podracing Circuit and grinned at each other. The announcers began to introduce each contestant and then the Dug Sebulba walked to Arrana, who was waiting outside her pod.

"Don't think I've seen you here before, boy." He said, in Huttese. Arrana knew what he said because Anakin taught her.

"You'd be right. And I'm correct in saying that you're the best pod racer on Mos Eisley, by the name of Sebulba?" She responded, making her voice deeper.

"Yes, you are. I'm glad to hear that you at least have some sense. You're going to need it if you want to survive." He laughed and walked away. Arrana's eyes flashed, but she didn't allow herself to get angry. She was introduced as Arnie Skye and she waved to the crowd that greeted her with mild applause. After that, the pod racers entered their pods and the race began. Arrana's pod zoomed ahead of Anakin's. She hoped he was okay. She saw a pod flying towards her halfway through the first lap and swerved out of the way.

Back in the arena, the announcers said, in their respective languages: "That Arnie Skye is a quick thinker and he's got great reflexes. He's going to need them if he wants to finish this race alive!"

Arrana saw Anakin's pod next to hers and then she saw the narrow opening in front of her. Knowing Anakin wouldn't be able to dodge it in time, she concentrated hard and suddenly he was behind her. She twisted her wheel and flew sideways through the opening. She leveled out when she was through. Anakin did the same. After that circuit, Arrana ran into some trouble by being shot at by a Tuscan Raider. She shrugged off her pierced cockpit. She pulled back on her thrusters and saw another two pods explode near her. Anakin pulled ahead. Now it was she, Anakin, and Sebulba. They were on their final lap. She saw Sebulba and Anakin's pods connect at the tips. She saw them break apart a few moments later. Sebulba was sent spinning out of the race.

Anakin crossed the finish line a second before Arrana did. He stopped his pod and she did the same.

"Skywalker's won!" The announcers were saying. The crowd exploded into cheers and angry shouts. Anakin grinned and was hoisted onto Arrana's shoulders. She was delighted for him. She carried him all the way back to their home. He climbed off her shoulders and hugged her.

"I did forget to tell you that I've arranged with Watto to free Anakin." Qui-Gon said. Anakin let out a whoop and Arrana laughed in relief.

"That's wonderful news!" She said and then frowned. Her shoulder was wet and she didn't know why.

"Arrana, are you okay?" Anakin asked, blood on his hands.

"What do you mean?" She replied, instantly knowing it wasn't his blood.

"Arrana- you're hurt!" The brunette girl exclaimed.

"I am?" Arrana turned around and looked into the dusty mirror. Sure enough, a Tuscan Raider had shot her. She felt slightly dizzy. Qui-Gon helped her lie on the couch in her room.

"We have to clean your wound before it gets infected." Shmi stated, bringing out clean hot cloths and a pair of pliers. "Ani, go wash your hands outside." She watched him go out. "Be brave, Ana and it'll be over before you know it."

Arrana readied herself but she still let out a cry of pain as Shmi dug the bullet out. Arrana waved off the unknown girl's help.

"Don't be offended, Padmé, she means no harm." Qui-Gon put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is that your name, Miss? Padmé?" Arrana asked the girl as Shmi cleaned her wound.

"Yes it is." She looked at Arrana warily.

"It's a beautiful name." Arrana smiled and Padmé relaxed. Shmi tied Arrana's bandages tightly around her shoulder.

"They won't hold forever, but it's the best I can do for now." She kissed her head.

"Thank you, Shmi." Arrana sighed again. She thought back to what Qui-Gon had said about Anakin.

"Wait, does this mean Ani will be going with you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You mean, I get to come with you on your starship?" Anakin asked, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"If it's all right with his mother." He responded.

"You can fulfill your dream now, Ani."

"Now go get your things." Qui-Gon said, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"What about Mom?" Anakin asked, turning back. Arrana bit her lip. "You're coming too, right?" He said, hopefully. She shook her head.

"Walter wouldn't let her go." Qui-Gon sighed. Anakin's face fell.

"Ana, you're coming right?" He said, a small smile on his face. She knelt down and held his hands.

"Anakin, my future is here. You were meant for greater things, both your mother and I know it. We'll see each other someday, I promise. As long as you have good in your heart, Ani, I will always find you."

"But I don't want to go without you!" He said, sniffling. She rubbed his arm gently.

"I know how you feel. A part of me doesn't want you to go either, but I can't keep a hold of you forever. You will be my best friend until the day I die, Anakin. And I will always care for you." She held him close. His small arms wrapped around her neck. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. When she released him, he went to talk with his mother. Qui-Gon helped Arrana up and embraced her.

"Will you pass along a message to your Padawan?" She asked. He nodded and she whispered it into his ear. When she looked upon his face again, it was filled with sorrow.

"Please?" She said.

"I don't know if I can. But I'll do my best to." He bowed to her.

"Qui-Gon, I'm a slave. Nobility doesn't bow to people like me."

"In my eyes, you will always be nobility." He left. Padmé stayed behind for a bit while Anakin went ahead.

"I am sorry for what happened to you, Arrana. I promise you, my queen will free you one day."

"She won't listen to a plea from a slave girl." Arrana said, wiping her tears away.

"If I tell her something, she _always_ listens." Padmé put her hand on Arrana's shoulder and Arrana trusted her.

"Thank you, Padmé. I look forward to that day then." Arrana curtsied to her. Padmé bowed her head and left.

"Shmi, do you think she's right?" Arrana asked, worried.

"Padmé? Yes. I trust her, and she has the best intentions for you. As well as her mistress." Shmi lead Arrana back inside. The next day, Arrana continued to work on C3PO. She dressed as a slave boy until her hair would grow out again. She went out for more parts and then a Sith Lord appeared in front of her. He had a red and black face and wore a black cloak over his matching black robes. She couldn't tell the exact color of his eyes due to the fact that his hood was up, but she figured they were bright gold. She somehow knew that beneath his hood was a crown of horns in his bald skull. He was the one who'd murdered her father. He was Darth Maul.


End file.
